Accelerometers function by detecting the displacement of a proof mass under inertial forces. An accelerometer assembly may, for example, detect the displacement of a proof mass by a capacitive pick-off system. In this example, a capacitor plate may be deposited on the upper surface of the proof mass, and a similar capacitor plate may be deposited on the lower surface of the proof mass. The capacitor plates cooperate with the inwardly facing surfaces of upper and lower stators to provide the capacitive pick-off system. Additionally, a force-rebalancing system may be used to detect the displacement of the proof mass, where coil forms with force-rebalance coils are mounted on either side of the proof mass. The force-rebalance coils cooperate with permanent magnets in the upper and lower stators and with a suitable feedback circuit to retain the proof mass at a predetermined position (i.e., a null position) with respect to the support structure. Thin film leads on the lower surface of the accelerometer provide electrical connections to the capacitor pick-off plates and force-rebalance coils. Acceleration applied to the accelerometer assembly may be determined by electronics based on the change in capacitance with respect to the capacitor plates or the current increase in the force-rebalance coils to maintain the proof mass in the null position.